vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Professor Venomous
|-|Professor Venomous= |-|Laserblast= |-|Shadowy Figure= |-|Shadowy Venomous= Summary Professor Venomous (formerly known as Laserblast), is a primary antagonist, former superhero member of P.O.I.N.T. , and father of KO. As a member of P.O.I.N.T., Laserblast always felt like he was nothing but secondary fodder and that his power to absorb the energy of enemies wasn't enough to be considered more than mediocre. In between his heroing missions, He would study on Bioengineering to try and obtain new powers, despite knowing that if his team were to hear of this, they would definitely disapprove. One day, A member of his squadron, Dr. Grey, found his hideout but didn't know who exactly it belonged to. With the teams permission, Laserblast went on a mission with Silver Spark and El-bow to investigate, even though he was secretly planning to destroy all the evidence. However, he accidentally dropped and bio experiment and caused an explosion which wiped out his powers permanently. Using the destroyed building as a cover to fake his death, Laserblast tried to regain his powers through experimentation with less than desired results. Eventually, He learned that through the villains business, He could become more successful than he ever could being a hero. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B, likely higher '''as Shadowy Figure/Shadowy Venomous '''Name: Professor Venomous, formerly Laserblast Origin: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Gender: Male Age: In Adulthood Classification: Former Superhero, Villain, Level -7 (Previously Level 8), Level -8 as Shadowy Figure Powers and Abilities: |-|Professor Venomous=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Genius Intelligence, Smoke Manipulation and Acid Manipulation with Chemicals, Energy Projection with Doomsday Device, Vehicular Mastery, Preparation, Create biologically identical goo-clones using DNA Technology, Freezing and Flame-based weapons, (Black Hole Creation, Power Nullification and The ability to shrink things on a atomic level with Weaponized Orbs) |-|Laserblast=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Vehicular Mastery, Energy Projection with Laserblast Helmet, Energy Absorption including within technology and robots |-|Shadowy Figure/Shadowy Venomous= Same as Professor Venomous, Natural Energy Projection, Shadow Manipulation, Flight, Rage Power, Aura Projection Attack Potency: At least City Block level (Easily knocked back and restrained Level 4 K.O.), likely higher 'as Shadowy Figure/Shadowy Venomous 'Speed: At least Supersonic+ reaction and combat speeds (Effortlessly evaded attacks from Carol) Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: At least City Block Class Durability: At least City Block level, possibly higher (Comparable to Lord Boxman) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, several meters with machines and orbs. Likely tens of meters with Doomsday Device. Extended melee with Laserblast helmet Standard Equipment: An assortment of chemicals, Weaponized Orbs, Millions of Technos, Doomsday device | Laserblast helmet Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Not only a master at bioengineering and chemistry but also a master manipulator. He was able to convince K.O., Rad and Enid that each other were killed in order to psychologically torment them. Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Chemistry Users Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Geniuses Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Rich Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Smoke Users Category:Acid Users Category:Energy Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Preparation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Size Users Category:Absorption Users Category:OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Category:Tier 8